121113-Beau-Kate
08:12 -- chessAficionado CA began pestering abyssalArrow AA at 20:12 -- 08:12 CA: Sooooooo... 08:12 CA: where did you run off to?... 08:12 AA: Mmm. 08:12 -- abyssalArrow AA kicks her foot. -- 08:12 AA: Nowhere. 08:12 CA: You're dripping... 08:12 AA: I was attacked by water. 08:13 CA: Uh huh... 08:13 CA: And why did you go and fight the "water" without your trusty friends?... 08:13 AA: Because... 08:13 -- abyssalArrow AA sighs. -- 08:13 AA: I went to see a troll. 08:14 CA: Ooooooooh la la... 08:14 -- abyssalArrow AA blushes -- 08:15 CA: So I'm not the only one who ended up in a troll/human mix-up?... 08:15 AA: No. 08:15 CA: Aah, it's not like I can judge you for it or anything... 08:15 CA: So who's the lucky one?... 08:16 AA: Kikate. 08:16 AA: He's very nice. 08:16 CA: Just couldn't stay away huh? Well that's ok, I'm sure you... 08:16 CA: *you'll be happy... 08:17 AA: What ever happened with you and Tlaloc? 08:17 CA: Well we broke up, then we made up and became friends... 08:18 AA: That's good. 08:18 AA: Do you fancy anyone as of now? 08:18 CA: Oooooh that is a tough one to answer... 08:19 CA: I guess I haven't really been thinking about it ya know? What with breaking up with Tlaloc, I decided to take a break from romance... 08:20 AA: Really? 08:20 AA: Hmm. 08:20 CA: What? Do yoooout think there's someone I should be going after?... 08:20 AA: I don't know. 08:21 CA: Haha, you're a funny one Kate, I could never quite get a read on you... 08:21 AA: I'm not much of a match maker, but, and I can't believe I'm about to say this, but I think it would be fun to talk about our relationships. 08:21 CA: Of course that may of just been your taxidermy scaring the gabeezus out of me... 08:22 CA: Talk about relationships?... 08:22 CA: Well I guess I have been speaking to Libby a lot lately... 08:23 AA: About what? 08:23 CA: Well, she's been giving me advice about how to hold my own in this game... 08:23 CA: she's been helping me sort out my feelings... 08:26 AA: Hmm. 08:26 AA: See, things like that. 08:26 AA: I think it would be fun to do that again, like we used to sometimes. 08:27 CA: Yeah, I miss those chats... 08:28 CA: But can things even be like they used to?... 08:28 AA: ((ITT kate gets a bit meta about conversations in an awkward fashion)) 08:28 AA: No, but that's okay too. 08:28 AA: ((brb)) 08:28 CA: ((kk)) 08:31 AA: ((back)) 08:31 AA: Did you ever meet him? 08:32 CA: Who?... 08:32 AA: Tlaloc. 08:32 CA: Not really no... 08:32 CA: It was a reaaaly long distance relation ship... 08:33 AA: Yea. 08:33 AA: That's what we were afraid would happen too. 08:33 CA: Ya know you never answered... 08:34 CA: Why are you wet?... 08:34 AA: Oh. 08:34 AA: (well you see when a female human is aroused...) 08:34 AA: Libby woke us up in a very mean fashion. 08:35 CA: D'aww you fell asleep together?... 08:35 AA: Yes. It was very peaceful for a while. 08:35 CA: See now... 08:35 CA: That's the kind of relationship that works out... 08:36 AA: He is a very even tempered troll. 08:36 CA: Hehe, can't really relate there... 08:38 AA: I guess that's why I like him. 08:39 CA: Well that's good... 08:40 AA: Well, you're probably wanting someone a little closer to home. 08:40 AA: What about Nate, hm? 08:41 -- abyssalArrow AA grins. -- 08:41 CA: Oh hehe... 08:41 CA: No way... 08:41 AA: Or maybe... Doir? 08:41 CA: Pfffffffffft... 08:42 CA: No offense to him but, nuh uh... 08:42 AA: Haha. 08:42 AA: Come on, only two human boys left and you don't like either of them? 08:43 CA: Now who said I had to like a human or a boy, and who said I had to like anyone!... 08:43 AA: I don't know, I just assumed... 08:44 CA: haha... 08:44 CA: Hun I spend my time playing chess, do you really think people would want to date someone like that?... 08:45 AA: I sew dead animals together in ways that are unnatural. 08:46 CA: Yeah but that isn't your only talent... 08:46 CA: meanwhile the head of my resume is "can get checkmate in 5 moves or less"... 08:47 AA: I'm sure plenty of people would respect such a strategic mind. 08:47 AA: Mind hmmm... 08:47 CA: /beau laughs... 08:47 CA: If you reccomend Doir one more time... 08:47 -- abyssalArrow AA grins. -- 08:48 AA: I just want you to be happy. 08:49 -- chessAficionado CA pouts -- 08:49 CA: and who says I'm not?... 08:49 AA: No one. 08:49 AA: I can't read your mind. 08:49 CA: Or can you! Whoooooooooo... 08:50 AA: I might be able to make your hair grow. 08:51 CA: Haha please don't... 08:51 CA: No offense but we don't know how well you control this stuff... 08:51 AA: I'm still learning. 08:51 AA: But if Jack's power is any indication, I think we can get a lot more powerful that we are. 08:51 AA: than* 08:52 CA: what if you make me 80! *gasp* what if you make a baby... 08:52 AA: I think I could stop myself if I saw the wrong thing happening... 08:53 CA: I wonder if we all get magic powers, I mean what if I get the power of SUNLIGHT... 08:53 AA: That could be pretty powerful. 08:53 AA: My mom talks a lot about the power of the sun, given all the solar panels plastered about the house. 08:55 CA: If you think about it, a lot of things can be powerful, heck a leaf can mean the difference between getting the kill and your prey running off... 08:55 AA: Very true. 08:56 AA: But, back on Earth, we only needed to harness one ten thousandth of the sunlight that fell on the Earth to power everything. 08:56 AA: If you could direct that as you wished... 08:57 CA: I can see how powerful that could be... 08:58 AA: And then there's Jack, a thief of time, apparently able to move about as he pleases and do whatever else he wants. 08:59 CA: He made those gears on the trees stop... 08:59 CA: wow symbolism look out guys... 08:59 AA: He can stop time? 08:59 CA: Idk, the gears stopped then he showed up... 09:00 AA: Could he have stopped everything but us? 09:00 CA: I don't know how his power worls... 09:00 AA: me either 09:03 CA: But it would explain how he's so powerful... 09:03 CA: he's probably like, fully leveled up... 09:04 AA: Yes, I agree. 09:04 CA: I mean, if anything, if he attacks again... 09:05 -- chessAficionado CA takes out the transference talisman -- 09:05 CA: I have a last resort... 09:05 AA: What is that? 09:05 CA: It apparantly lets me temporarily fuse with my sprite... 09:05 AA: Cool. 09:05 CA: It only lasts a inute, and it only is useable once... 09:06 CA: *minute... 09:06 AA: So it is very much a last resort. 09:07 -- chessAficionado CA puts it away -- 09:07 CA: speaking of... 09:08 CA: What's up with your sprite?... 09:08 AA: Oh, well. 09:08 AA: I managed to unprototype it. 09:08 AA: I freed Libby. 09:08 CA: ?... 09:08 CA: Oh really?... 09:08 CA: ((when did this happen wut)) 09:09 AA: Yes. I got some shenanicite, somehow, and I unprototyped her. 09:09 AA: ((happened today)) 09:09 CA: That's great! That means she isn't limited by the sprite now right?... 09:10 AA: Right! 09:10 AA: And now my sprite is Greatcrowrantulasprite. 09:10 CA: hehehe... 09:10 CA: Oh god... 09:11 CA: "The greeat crowtantula" Beau says in a dracula accent... 09:12 AA: He's quite the character. 09:12 CA: Has he been helpful?... 09:13 AA: I haven't talked to him much yet. 09:14 CA: I'm still debating what to prototype myself... 09:14 AA: Would you like some of my creations to prototype? 09:14 AA: Maybe a mermouse? 09:14 CA: "Queen mermouse!"... 09:15 CA: Thanks but no thanks... 09:19 AA: Haha. 09:20 CA: I mean I still have a stuffed bear, you still afraid of bears Kate?... 09:21 AA: Not cute bears. 09:22 CA: Maybe I can prototype one of us... 09:22 CA: ~Maybe I'll take a lock of your hair at night and feed it to the queen~... 09:23 AA: You want to prototype me? 09:24 CA: Nooo, I was making a joke... 09:24 CA: ~or waaaas I~... 09:25 AA: You could try it. 09:25 CA: Well lets see my options for human prototyping... 09:25 CA: 1) Nate, to murderhappy... 09:26 CA: 2) Doir, too silly... 09:27 CA: 3) Sami is a maaaaybe, but she's a bit distractable... 09:27 CA: 4) Aura is too sheltered... 09:27 CA: 5) Me, I... 09:27 AA: You know yourself best. 09:27 CA: I'm just too short tempered... 09:29 AA: Well. 09:29 CA: Well perhaps being mixed with a queen and given the secrets of this game to become my own guide... 09:29 CA: That could be interesting... 09:31 AA: Might be fun. 09:32 CA: But it may limit me like it did Libby... 09:33 AA: Oh. Good point. 09:33 AA: That would be bad. 09:33 AA: That would be... very bad. 09:34 CA: yes it would... 09:35 AA: I, uh, I need to go. 09:36 AA: Good luck deciding. 09:36 CA: Bye, I'll just be here thinking... 09:37 -- chessAficionado CA ceased pestering abyssalArrow AA at 21:37 --